Spell Bound
by khaleesithemotherofdragons
Summary: Mythical worlds can't be complete without a little bit of magic. Seperated spell-bound double trouble George and Karis don't know what they are causing hanging with Werewolves and Vampires. What could their mission be?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Summary!**  
**Wizards are entering the mythical world of Vampires and Werewolves.**  
**Karis and George are twins seperated at birth - one in La Push, one in Forks.**  
**Vampires and Werewolves are on friendly terms.**  
**The mystery of these two girls makes a huge impact on the friendship of old rivals.**  
**They have a mission in life - but what actions will they exceed too complete it?**

_1. The Beginning_

They say it is wrong to seperate twins at birth, or a baby from its mother, but what if there was a dark secret held within them? What if seperating them was what could keep them alive? Her sad eyes watched as the midwife took her babies away from her, she let silent tears trickle down her face as the cries of her babies faded.  
"You have made the right decision, Isabella." He said, trying to comfort her with a friendly smile.

* * *

**George**

A piercing, screeching noise escaping from my alarm clock awakened me from my slumber. _07:00 hours_ it read. I leaned across and pressed the life saving bright red snooze button, rolled back over and fell back to sleep.

In what seemed like seconds the piercing alarm struck again. _07:15 hours _my clock now read. _I have enough time_ I thought and pressed the snooze button again, rolling over and going back to sleep.

It happened a third time. _07:30 hours_ my clock read and the shrill of the alarm was accomponied by my eldest sister pounding on my bedroom door.

"Stop being so lazy and get up George! Mom has had breakfast waiting for you since seven o'clock! Get out of bed!" She yelled.

"Dammit Liza, stop giving me a headache!" I yelled a reply and slowly pulled myself out of bed. I muttered to myself as I fished around my bedroom floor, through the piles of unclean clothes, until I found my wand. I flicked my wrist and the clothes piled themselves into my laundry basket. I smiled to myself, _Life is so simple_ I thought and as I turned my back to open the wadrobe, there was a loud crash behind me. Clothes had caught my CD shelf and disks were falling to the floor. "Argh!" I cried, flicking my wrist again and the CD's tidied themselves away.

"Everything alright up there, girls?" I heard Mom shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes!" I replied in a panic, hoping she wouldn't come upstairs.

I dressed quickly, pulling my school bag out from under my bed and charged down the stairs, wolfing down the waffles my Mom had made for me and I kissed her on the cheek goodbye before leaving for school. Liza was on her christmas vacation after her first semester at College studying an English masters degree at Boston University, so she drove me to school through the pouring rain. This was the weather of an average day in La Push. I gave her a little nod as I got out of the car and rushed into the main building of school. It was a bit typical that not looking where I was going, I would bump into the worst person, both of us crashing to the floor.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" Leah hissed as I stumbled to my feet.

"Hello Leah," I replied bitterly, "I'm quite surprised I didn't see you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice was shrill, reminding me of my alarm clock this morning. I gave her an unfriendly smile and carried on walking.

Leah and I used to be the best of friends. We spent every day of our childhood together at one anothers house and when she revealed to me she was a werewolf, I felt I could tell her my secret and that's where our friendship crumbled, so easily. She almost phased the moment I told her but she ran away and avoided me. In fear of her revealing who I was to the other werewolves I befriended, I blocked her mind from being read by the pack. That was when her attitude towards me changed completely, she would spit at the floor whenever I was near her. She barely breathed a word to me but if looks could kill...  
I eventually got used to her behaviour and as soon as I retaliated, the spitting stopped but she would try to pick a fight with me every day.

I was walking through the long corridors of the Science block when a familiar, beautiful figure stepped in front of me. He had cut his hair again, the short spikes dripping with rain. There he stood with a huge grin on his face in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. People glared as they walked past him, shocked looks printed on there faces.

"Hey George!" He pulled me into a soggy and damp yet warm hug.

"Hey Jake!" I smiled.

**A/N: So, what do you think of that? I want your reviews please!**


	2. Mocking

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter! I need to just clear a few things up. I know George is commonly known as a boys name, but in this story it belongs too a girl. George and Karis are both female twins!**

_2. Mocking_

**Karis**

The wind whistled through the air ventilations of my house - it looked like a cold and frosty day in Forks. I shuffled in my slippers to the microwave, the beeping indicating my pop tarts were ready. I took them out and had a bite, the inside still cold. Frustrated, I pulled out my wand from my back pocket and with a flick of the wrist they were ready and steaming. With a pleased smile on my face, I tucked into breakfast.

"What happened to living normally without using magic? Patience is a virtue, Karis." My Dad walked in, flicking the kettle on.

"Patience is a pain in the ass!" I replied with my mouthful, crumbs spluttered everywhere.

"Manners cost nothing." He patted my shoulder, I turned around to grin at him. "You know I don't mind Karis, just never on school grounds." He reminded me.

"I know, I know. You tell me every morning." I moaned.  
He came over to me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you lots little girl." He told me.  
"You too, Dad." I smiled.

I just finished my breakfast when my Dad tapped his watch, it was now time to leave for school. I groaned, picking up my bag from the floor next to me and throwing it over my shoulder. I slipped out of my warm fluffy slippers into my wellies, gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and left for school. I didn't have to walk for very long but I had to walk uphill so by the team I reached Forks High School, my hands were on my knees and I was gasping for breath. I stood up and trudged the rest of the way, quietly cursing to myself.

"That's no way for a young lady to talk." I heard a musical voice behind me. "I should give you a lift more often."

I turned to face him, my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." He raised a hand to touch my face.

"I'm not embarrassed, Edward." I lied, "I'm exhausted from walking up that hill."

"I told you I could give you a lift every morning, you refused." He reminded me. "Let me take you to class." I smiled, nodding, he took my hand and we walked into school.

"No Alice or Jasper today?" I looked up at Edward, a small smile escaped from his lips.

"I would tell you they're ill, but you should know where they are." He replied. The shrill school bell rang indicating lessons were beginning. Edward and I were standing outside my first lesson Spanish.

"Shall I see you at lunch?" He smiled.

"Of course!" I replied and tip-toed to leave him with a kiss. A few people walking past wolf-whistled making me feel slightly insecure and soaring up the embarrassment scale once again. Edward laughed as he walked off.

* * *

**George**

Liza couldn't pick me up that afternoon and so I was walking through the woodside leading to my home when crossing my path was Leah, in her wolf form. She swung her backside knocking me over and disappeared into the bush, reappearing clothed and in human form. A sinister smile crossed her face.

"Your precious Jakey and the boys will find out soon enough what a _freak _you really are." She hissed at me.

"Why are you being so vile, Leah?" I said from the floor, "We used to best friends. I didn't turn horrible because you told me what you are and I knew our histories." I defended myself.

Leah just glared at me, a scowl growing on her face. I heard a horrible noise and then she spat at me, her scowl turning into a horrible smile. I stared shocked for a moment before standing up and cupping my hands, the magic from them throwing her hard against a tree. I swear I heard a small poof of air escape from her as she collided with the bark before falling to the ground, crippled in pain. I walked towards her, crouching down so we were eye level. Anger was rising up my throat.

"I could silence you so easily Leah, but I know I'm a better person than you. I'm also a lot more powerful, a lot stronger. Run and tell everybody what I am then, I dare you." I spat before getting up and walking away, hearing small little sobs escaping from her mouth as she held her chest.

**A/N: And that would be the end of chapter two :) Pretty, pretty please review! I want to get on with the story, get too the climax atleast! So, you know what I think you should do? Click the button that says 'Review this story/chapter' - it's good for everyone! :D**


	3. Vermin

**A/N: Ooo, thank you Maggie178 for reviewing both chapters so far! Don't stop yet! Review chapter 3 and get friends to, too! Haha - reviews keep me going!  
As you remember, George is a girl! So, here goes the third chapter!**

_3. Vermin_

**Karis**

Alice was back at school the following day without Edward - it was his turn to hunt today. She held my hand, chatting away as we sat in the cafeteria at the far corner table away from everybody else. I felt a little bit lost without Edward and from the way Alice looked at me, I knew that she knew what I was thinking too.

"It's okay Karis, Edward is home tonight! Let me play cupid and you can come over, I see you have nothing else planned." She smiled at me.

"Cupid is an angel, Alice. You're far from that." I responded. A little laugh escaped from her throat at the same time the shrill bell rang for the final two hours of my school day. They went reasonably quick and Alice drove me home, giving me an hour to get ready. I rushed around to pick a 'sexy' but not too revealing dress before showering quickly and grabbing a bite to eat. Dad wasn't in so I flicked my wand on another batch of pop tarts and scoffed them down in seconds. It didn't seem like an hour but the sound of Alice's car horn shreiked from outside. I flicked on the outside porch light, slipped on my coat and shoes and left the house. It was a dark night and so Alice kept off her headlights and drove fast cutting down a journey of 10 minutes to just under 5. I pulled my nails out of the passanger seat, Alice quickly running around to open the passanger door before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house, Edward already hoisting the door open.

"You are beautiful." He smiled at me as I pulled myself together.

"You're far too good for Edward." Alice kissed me on the cheek and disappeared.

I stood gawping at Edward. He was beautiful and it never failed to surprise me. He looked down at me, his amber eyes gazing into mine and he smiled that crooked smile. I felt myself blush and I hid my face. The chill of his hand made me jump as he lifted my head and leaned down to kiss me. I inhaled deeply - he smelt like musk and vanilla. I wrapped myself around him tight and my lips shaped his, my hand grabbed his hair. Edward pulled back, the crooked smile still printed on his face.

"I love you." He said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss him. "I love you too." I said, holding on tightly. I felt his body shake with laughter and then he tensed. I pulled back to look up at him. "What?" I asked, his face looking confused.

"There is somebody outside for me. Can you wait in here a second?" He smiled.

I nodded, smiling back at him as he ran off into the garden.

I did not expect what was coming next, everything felt like it happened in slow motion. Alice flew down the stairs, her face looking like it should be streaming with tears.

"Karis, why didn't you tell me?" She cried, "how did I not see this?" She muttered to herself. I couldn't even ask because as I took a breathe in, Edward had me against the wall, his lips curled back bearing his teeth. A little yelp escaped from my slightly open mouth.

"Edward, stop! Edward, no! Edward, put her down!" Alice tried to pull him off of me but he wouldn't move, he swung his arm back knocking her against the opposite wall.

"Edward..." I gasped for breathe, tears began to stream down my face. "What's... What's going... on?"

He growled, I could imagine smoke escaping from his ears. "When were you going to tell me what you were? A wizard." He hissed.

I froze, not that I could of really moved anyway, but I felt my back stiffen and my eyes widen. How did he know about this? Why was he reacting so bad? I didn't understand.

"I... I don't... understand." My quiet voice sounded panicked. His grasp tightened, I yelped.

"You're _vermin_!" He sounded disgusted as he spoke. By this time Alice had come back to pull him off of me, not having any luck. Suddenly I wasn't feeling upset anymore, I felt angry. I didn't understand what I had done wrong but being a wizard wasn't vermin, I had never used my magic to hurt anybody or benefit myself in any selfish way. I felt my lips curl over my teeth and my fists clenched, my eyes squinted and Edward was blown away from me. He scrambled to his feet in complete awe, glared at me and in a flash he was gone.

I hugged myself tight trying to hold my heart in one piece and I felt guilty for hurting him. Alice wrapped herself around me and kissed my hair.

"I'm so sorry." I bawled, tears overflowing.

**Well, well, well! What do you think? I think you should review and tell me :D Thank you :3**


	4. Unfinished Business

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, been on half term :D ! Well, thanks to my constant reviewers. Without you, there would be no story! So, bring on the reviews for Chapter 4!**

_4. Unfinished Buisness_

**George**

I walked into school and was greeted by an unsightly sight. Her poisonous tone rang in my ears. Three guesses who it was.

"You're a little _bitch_ and you're gonna get what's coming to you." She hissed into my ear. I didn't respond, just flashed a sarcastic smile in her direction and carried on walking to lessons. But something was biting at the back of my thoughts - had she really done something? Had she told Jacob and my friends Quil and Embry and Sam and her brother, Seth? But the way Jacob bounded up to me with a huge smile on my face pushed the doubt away. "Hey beautiful!" He beamed and pulled me up into a big hug, again. I heard a horrible snigger as Leah walked past us and I watched as she turned back and returned the sarcastic smile I had given her just a few minutes before.

Jacob must have saw me frown because he turned to look towards her, her smile turned slightly sweeter and she lifted her hand as a wave. He waved back and turned to face me, curiousity in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled, avoiding any questions his eyes thrown at me. I took his big hand in my small hand and we walked to lessons.

"Are you excited for out 'date' later?" Jake asked, his tone of voice changing to indicate the quotation marks over the word date. I heard footsteps catch up with us and three groans as they heard the end of Jacob's sentence. We both turned to see Embry, Quil and Jared pulling sicky faces at each other with their tongues hanging out. I couldn't help but snigger at how ridiculous they looked. Jacob laughed along with me.

"Grow up." He told them, squeezing my hand. Embry began to mock him and so Jake turned around and got him in a head lock.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The boys chanted, people storming out of the classrooms to see what all the fuss was about.

"Aw, come on Jake." I whined, trying to pull him away. He let go of Embry and we carried on down the hall, 5 minutes late to our first lesson.

* * *

The day went slow and as I was leaving the building, Leah ran into my path.

"Hey wizard," she spoke in her normal, loud voice. I tried to not let her get to me but my fists clenched by my side. "I'm just wondering, this little spell you have on my mind, you know, the thought blocking? Say if somebody special could read thoughts, do you think they could read my thoughts? I know you can only block me from the pack." She smiled, sounding sincere about her question but I couldn't help it, I laughed in her face, tears trickling down my cheeks. I could see how she was trying to stay composed but now her fists clenched by her sides, her teeth grinded together.

"Come on Leah." I took some deep breathes in before I carried on talking, trying to prevent more laughter from escaping. "Nobody can read thoughts, we're in the real world now!" Although living in a world with werewolf shapeshifters and wizards really didn't seem like the real world. She shrugged her shoulders and said nothing more to me, ran off into the woods and I heard the faint sound of her clothes tearing as she phased.

I put my hands in my pockets, puckered my lips and began to walk home whistling Regina Spektor when the little, paranoid voice in my mind began again. This was the real world full of wizards and werewolves and... vampires! How could I forget vampires? The other enemy of the wizard as we are more powerful than the two creatures combined! And what was it that vampires could have? Some sort of gift which could be a tracking gift, to seeing the future to... Reading minds. That's where Leah was going.

I froze on the spot, my world beginning to crumble down.

**A/N:**** A shorter chapter I think! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! They say your greens are healthy, so press the green 'review' button at the bottom of this page, and leave your comments! Thanks :)  
**


	5. The Truth Emerges

**A/N: Forget the idea of sticking to a certain number of reviews before updating, I really wanted to get the next chapter up! It will probably be the longest written for this story, I like sticking to not so long chapters. The bold and italics indicate third person with the vampires and werewolves.**

_5. The Truth Emerges_

_**Leah made sure she wasn't anywhere near George or anybody else before she stripped naked, tying her clothes to the string around her ankle and phased, her skin ripping into wolf form. Then she bounded towards Forks in the hope to find Edward.**_

* * *

**George**

I paced up and down my hallway more nervous of being hunted down by a vampire and werewolf than my date with Jacob. I double checked how I looked and I composed my face when I could see the fright in my own eyes. There were three hard knocks at my door.

I turned my head towards the door, turned it back to look at myself in the mirror. I turned my head back to the door and then back to mirror. It was the fourth knock on the door that finally caught my attention and I took some deep breaths in and out before opening the door, Jacob with a huge grin on his face. I tried to smile back but my cheeks felt frozen. He leaned through the open door and took my hand.

"You ready to go?" He said, squeezing it trying to comfort me.

"I am." I said surprised at how my voice sounded normal although I was feeling frightened. I looked around as we walked to Jacob's rabbit and felt relieved when I got in and he looked the doors.

* * *

_**"Edward!" Leah called in her thoughts as she drew nearer to the Cullen house. "Edward, as soon as you hear this, come outside." Suddenly she picked up the sweet, sickly scent of vampire, almost flinching at the strong smell but carried on bounding towards to house until he was standing right in front of her.**_

_**"Leah," he spoke aloud, "what do you want?"**_

_**She showed him George's face, she showed him when she first revealed that she was a wizard. He flinched when he saw her face and she saw an expression of pain before he cleared it away and looked angry. "Wizard." She thought.**_

_**"I know her." He said, his voice emotionless.**_

_**"George?" She thought.**_

_**"I know her as Karis." His voice seemed to break as he said her name.**_

* * *

**Karis**

Dad held me close to him, stroking my hair and hushing my howls. I used the fleeve of my fleece to wipe away the tears and runny nose but it continued for hours. When I went up to bed that evening I lay awake, all out of tears, and listened carefully to the conversation my Dad was having downstairs. He sounded worried and annoyed.

"Listen to me Miss Swan, your daughter isn't safe with me anymore. I tried my damned best to look after her and watch over her but what can I do now she's been found out?" His voice was slightly raised. "They told me to ring you when something like this happened."

I lay still, trying to make sense of his conversation.

"I know George is in La Push." He said before he went quiet again.

I couldn't put things together. I didn't understand why he used 'your daughter' not 'my daughter' or if it was my mother 'our daughter' ? Who was George? Am I meant to know him?

"She's been exposed too?" His voice raised again. So, George was a 'she'. She had been exposed to what?

I could feel fresh tears fall down my cheeks. Something terrible was happening.

"If the Volturi and Council and get involved then surely that means the Vortex will butt in?" He asked and then finished the phone call. "Thank you Bella, good night." I heard the phone being slammed to the side and the scraping noise of a chair along a tiled floor. I got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Dad?" I called. "Who's Bella and George?" My voice seemed small and sounded frightened. He stood up and walked towards me, pulling me to his chest and holding me tight. I held tight back.

"I'll always love you, little girl." He kissed my hair. "We need to talk." He pulled away to look down at me and smiled, I nodded and we both sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm not your biological father." He began, "and I don't know where I need to start with this story..."

* * *

_**Leah stayed back when Edward rushed back into the house but she heard exactly what was going on. She could hear the fear in his voice, the pain, the anger and she heard the panting and frightened breathed from the wizard he had thrown against the wall.**_

_**Both the vampires and werewolves knew what was coming and it was going to be their worst nightmare, their hardest battle.**_

* * *

**George**

All through the film, Jacob held tightly to my hand. I couldn't concentrate on the film, my mind was wandering aimlessly through the many different scenarios which were going to break out soon. I was slightly relieved when the film was finished in the hope that Jake would take me home but he surprised me to a nice meal out in a local Bella Italia in Port Angeles. The food was good.

"Thank you for all of this." I smiled as he paid the bill and I finished off my drink.

"Anything for you, beautiful!" He grinned at me. Then his smile changed and he turned to look outside, his face looked like he just smelt something horrible. "What's he doing here?" He muttered.

I followed his gaze out of the window and saw nobody. "Who?" I asked, looking back at him confused. Then out of the night stepped a tall figure staring straight at with me with eyes full of mixed feelings. The light from the restaurant was dim but I could see something wasn't right about him, I just wasn't sure what but his bronze hair was shiny in the light. He lifted his finger indicating Jacob to come outside. He grabbed his coat and he did, I quickly followed after. We came to a stop when we were in a small, discreet car park.

"What do you want, Edward?" Jake didn't sound too pleased.

"Do you know what your little girlfriend is?" Edward hissed. I was taken aback by his musical voice and things began to fit into place.

"You're a vampire." I gasped.

"You're a wizard." His voice was angry, he glared at me and his lips pulled back over his teeth. I heard Jacob laugh next to me.

"A wizard!" He howled, "come on Edward!"

"Leah showed me Jake." He sounded sincere now, a worried tone of voice and then he turned to me, his face angry. "She doesn't approve of your threatening behavious George."

I turned to look at Jacob, he was staring back at me confused. "George, is this true?" He whispered. I tried to speak but I couldn't, my eyes began to spew over with tears and a little noise escaped from my open mouth. It was supposed to be the word 'sorry'. I stepped back as he began to shake furiously. Edward had hold of him trying to calm him down.

"I'm not like the others Jake, I swear! I love you, Jake. I love you!" I cried but he didn't look at me, Edward was the one who looked at me.

"I think you need to get out of here. Go to find the other one in Forks and get as far away from here as possible." He spat.

"The other one?" I asked through my sobs.

"Karis." He answered bitterly. I didn't say anything, I just ran. Ran to the nearest taxi that took me to Forks, to find 'the other one'.

**A/N: So, come on! Click that attractive green button and leave your reviews!So, come on! Click that attractive green button and leave your reviews!**


	6. Vortex: Part One

**A/N:**** Sorry, I noticed many typo's in Chapter 5, so I really do apologise for that! Now this chapter may lack the magic charm given by George and Karis, like I said in my A/N last chapter, they will not be appearing in this chapter D:**

_Chapter Six_

_Vortex_

Define 'vortex' google? A suction spot. A small but very intense vortex within a tornado circulation; much of the extreme damage associated with violent tornadoes is attributed to suction vortices.

They are not exactly weather conditions, but that is the damage that can be caused. The Vortex. Comparing the Vortex to the Volturi - the Volturi can be taken down with one flick of a finger. Comparing the Vortex to the Council - they do not need to flick a finger to take the council down. The Vortex are the most extremley powerful cult that lives on Earth. They could even attempt to take over the world and drag anyone but their own race to death. Wizards have no enemies.

_Not even their own kind dare to plot against them._

It wasn't long before the powerful cult recieved the news that the Vampires and Werewolves located two Wizards in the areas of Forks and La Push. Plans were being made and Wizards around the world were being tracked down. This was what they had been waiting for since the birth of the seperated twins.

* * *

Over in La Push, a meeting was being held involving the Council and the Cullen's.

"Plans really need to be made." Carlisle spoke pacing the camp fire, his hand holding a firm grip on his chin.

"Why? We will get killed anyway. Why can't we just run?" Leah moaned.

"If they have heard the news already, they would have already mastered their plans to track us down and that also means if we run away. They may be the most powerful species on Earth, but that doesn't make me a coward." Rosalie replied defensively.

"Well pretty girl, I am a coward and I have too good of a life ahead of me to sacrafice myself as bait." Leah snapped.

"Why are you hear then?" Edward hissed. He couldn't help feeling defensive for his family or himself, but this could be the last time the friends and family are together before they have to attempt to fight for survival. If Edward could cry, he would right now and as he took a brief look into other peoples minds, their thoughts were fright and fear.

Leah was taken aback by his outcome, and so she sank backwards and kept quiet.

"Carlisle, is there anyway you can contact other Vampire covens?" Old Quil asked.

"I could but I don't want them involved. I can't invite them to their own deaths, can I?"

"They will fight for us, Carlisle. They're coming to meet us now." Alice told him, her voice shaking because she was so scared. "I see it happening."

"Either way..." Quil whispered.

"We are goners." Jared finished.

* * *

Back with the Vortex, they were planning a world war between the mythical world. Could this mean the end of human kind... Or could it mean Wizards will conquer the world?

**A/N:**** Ahhh scary stuff, right?!?! :3 Leave your reviews please!! That green button is just calling your name ;)**


	7. Vortex: Part Two

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! You're keeping me going.**

_7. Vortex: Part Two_

"What's the plan?" Igor asked. He's the second in command for the Vortex, his elder brother Marshall the leader. They're equally as powerful and together they could possibly take over the entire world.

"Igor, Igor, Igor!" Marshall shook his head. "We already have the plan for this situation. Lock the girls away and then they can't fight against us! With them out of the way, we can burn the vampires to ash and rip life and limb off of the werewolves. Is that not simply enough?" He laughed. But something was tugging on Igor's mind, he was feeling pessimistic about this. He had a feeling something was going to go wrong and it could change the mythical world completley. But he couldn't say anything to the master. Marshall bullied cowards even if they were his own second in command and his own brother.

Marshall carried on, sensing some sort of fear from Igor. "Do not worry, brother! I have already made arrangements. All we have to do is turn up in Washington." Marshall smiled as he waved his hands and many different powers flew from them, rebounding off of photo's and painting's hanging on the wall and knocking them to the floor. He focused on his hands for a moment, still amazed at the damage they could cause. He cupped his hands and twisted them palm face up, this action caused a flame so huge that if he hadn't withdrawn his hands the same second, the hall would have burnt to the ground. Igor gasped as he realised Marshall was planning on using the 'forbidden spell'. The most extreme spell known to the wizards that only himself and Marshall knew how to use.

Marshall laughed at Igor's reaction. "You are too nice Igor, too nice." He patted his shoulder in a patronising manner. "Just remember what they did to our family. They were the ones who made us what we are today. Just, remember what they did."

Igor sighed in defeat. _So, bring on World War Three, _he thought to himself.

"Now," Marshall started, "our plan."

* * *

"I can't believe this is really happening." Tanya said, as she perched herself onto a log in between Leah and Seth, who both discreetly crinkled their noses at the sweet and sickly scent of vampire.

"Believe it Tanya, because it is." Edward spoke sharply. He wasn't being very friendly through out the gathering. It was understandable, he felt like his heart resurrected just so it could be broken - the girl he loved being the most powerful species known to man kind living on Earth and they happened to be his enemy. He glanced over to Jacob who hadn't said a word at all so far during this meeting and reading his mind, he could see nothing. He must have known that Edward would try to listen in. But as Edward watched, he saw one tear that was full of emotions roll down Jacob's dusty cheek and he wiped it away before anybody else, besides Edward, saw him. Jacob quickly glanced over at Edward who was still watching him, a false, reassuring smile on his face.

"What do we do now?" Esme spoke through a thick voice. The bad thing about being a vampire was the limit of showing expressions. Esme could feel her throat full with tears just waiting to spill over. But of course, it wasn't possible when you lived inside the dead.

"We just need to wait." Alice confirmed, her voice also thick with tears.

Silence filled the gathering but fear and fright were screaming in the quiet atmosphere.

"I know what to do while we wait." Sue Clearwater broke the silence.

"What?" Esme asked.

"We get to George and Karis. Before _they_ do."

* * *

"Hello?" Bella answered her phone.

"_Bella, it's Marshall_." He spoke so friendly over the phone.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"_You have to go and collect George and Karis. If you can get to them to us as soon as possible, we can give you Newton back_."

"I don't believe you." She hissed down the phone and hung up.

She turned around to lean against the counter, her head in her hands. Wasn't it a coincidence that she just found out the location of George and Karis and straight after, the Vortex called? She shook her head in disbelief.

The phone began to ring again.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_You know you can take my word, Bella. When have I ever betrayed you? We need them girls kept away from any harm while we take down the vampires and werewolves. You don't want your precious children hurt, do you_?"

Bella stood silent on the phone. She hadn't seen Mike for 16 years, right before the birth of the twins. She missed him terribly, thought about him constantly and would do anything to get him back.

She agreed. "I know where the girls are, I was planning on going to see them anyway. I will bring them to you in 5 days. If that's good enough for you?"

"_No sooner_?" Marshall's voice sounded eager.

"5 days." Bella repeated. "See you then, Marshall." And she slammed down her phone.

"Right," She spoke to herself. She picked up her bag and her parker then walked out the door to get back her husband.

* * *

**George**

I knocked on the door another 5 times and there was still no answer.

"Come on!" I screamed at through the letter box. "I know someone's in there!"

Still, nobody answered. I stepped back from the door and looked around the house. I noticed a gap big enough for me to squeeze through and get around the back of the house, and so I did.

I came to a rusty coloured door that was arched open a few inches. I opened the door a bit more and walked into the house.

"Hello?" I called. "Where are you?"

I followed the corridor into the living room where the telly was on airing the latest mariners game. I decided on taking a seat and waiting but as I turned towards the table, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"How the hell did you..." The man started and as I turned around to face him, his expression became awed. "George?"

I nodded in shock.

"Karis!" He called. "We have a visitor."

"Is it Mum... I mean Bella?" I heard the voice draw nearer.

As I looked at the girl standing in the doorway of the living room, it was as if a mirror had been placed right before my eyes. This girl had exactly the same oval face shape and dark brown eyes. Her lips were arched permanently upwards and her nose resembled a mouse. I lifted a hand to my face to feel my nose to check it was the same. I watched as her long and curly dark hair fell forward over her eyes and her lips formed an 'O' shape. I flicked my shorter ringlets out of my eyes to focus on reality.

Simultaneously, we both walked slowly forward towards each other and when we reached close enough, we both swung our arms around each other.

"Oh. My. God." We both gasped.

**A/N: Okay, so I think I beat the record for longest chapter! What did you think guys?**


	8. First yet Final meeting?

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers :D :D **

_8. First yet Final meeting?_

**Previously**

_"So, what's the plan?"_

_"First we take the two girls and lock them away so they do not fight against us."_

_"Bella, listen... We need them girls locked away safely, we are taking down the Vampires and Werewolves... We will give you back Mike."_

_"I know where the girls are... I will bring them to you in approximatley 5 days."_

_"What do we do now?"_

_"We get to George and Karis before they do."_

_"Karis! We have a visitor."_

_I felt that a mirror had been placed right before my eyes... Simultaneously, we both walked slowly forward towards each other and when we reached close enough, we both swung our arms around each other._

* * *

**Karis**

"Her name is Bella Swan?" George asked me, her tone full of curiousity.

"I think so, that's what my Dad told me." I confirmed. She looked confused. A lot of things had happened over the past few days, I could relate to how she was feeling right now.

I sat down on the couch next to her, we were silent for a few minutes. "How did you find me?" I finally asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" She questioned back.

I smiled, "Wherever."

"My best friend was a werewolf. We fell out, background differences." She laughed. "She left me alone but as we got older, she bullied me. It turned nasty and she ran and told the local family of vampires. Your boyfriend I presume? He then came and told my boyfriend, a werewolf. All hell broke loose, literally. Edward told me where you lived and I came to find you. That's it put simply, I think."

She looked at the floor. "I can't believe all this has happened." She whispered.

"I know. What do we do now?" I began to play with my hands, blinking back the tears that were edging their way out of my eyes.

We sat in silence for another few minutes and then George's head popped up.

"I know." She said. "I remember that when I looked up the past between werewolves and wizards, we had leaders. They were called 'the Vortex'. Have you got a computer?" She asked.

"I have." I answered and gestured her to follow me.

* * *

**George**

"_Rumour has it that the Vortex was created during the early 1900's after an incredulous and dangerous war that shattered the wizarding world. After most of the wizard species were destroyed by werewolves and vampires, the survivors with their remaining husbands, wives and families joined together secretly and created what is now the world's most powerful species_." I read aloud to Karis.

"So that must be why we... I mean they want revenge?" Karis questioned.

"I think so... It just doesn't say exactly what the vampires and werewolves did though." I carried on scrolling down and I couldn't find anything else about them.

"Dammit!" Karis' fist came down on the desk, hard.

Our annoyance was subsided by three demanding knocks on the front door.

**A/N: Short and sweet! Leave your reviews, lovely readers.**

* * *

**George**: (phonecall) _Hey Mom, it's George... Yes I'm fine, I am safe... I'm with my twin sister Mom, we are catching up... Mom, stop nagging and listen to me please... LISTEN TO ME... I am a wizard Mom, I never told you because of you believing all those legends about La Push. But... But I wanted you too know, that you have been an amazing Mom to me and you brought me up so well... Listen... I'm telling you this because there is going to be a war... the second war between werewolves and vampires, and wizards. And I am going to be involved... It isn't going to be a clean, fair fight... No doubt it will get very nasty... No Mom, I'm not backing down... Look, I am fighting in this battle, END OF... I will be as careful as I can be, Mom... Yes I will brush my teeth every morning... YES I WILL CHANGE MY UNDERWEAR!... I love you, Mom...Goodbye._


	9. Kidnap

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was a bit disappointing but thank you for the reviews!**

_9. Kidnap_

Bella had been driving for days, stopping off at motels for a quick power nap before carrying on her journey to find her daughters. Not to meet them after 16 years apart and take them home with her, hold them and catch up with them like a normal mother who had been seperated from her children for so long would, but to save her partner - the man she devoted her life too. She was relieved when she finally drew up outside the house she was searching for. She looked around at the scenery and was taken aback by how beautiful and green it was. No doubt that the weather here was the majority of cold and rain. Bella sat in the car rummaging through her thoughts over and over again to convince herself she was doing the right thing.

After a lot of convincing, she stepped out of her car and made her way towards the front door. As she reached the front door she breathed in deeply and out again, then she lifted her hand to the door and let her wrist knock three times.

* * *

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Jacob asked as he drove with Edward to Forks.

"I can't fight against the girl I love. Can you?" Edward's face showed the hurt of having to kill who he was in love with. His car picked up even more speed as the crossed over the border into Forks.

"I hope we get to them in time." Jake whispered, mainly to himself but he knew Edward would hear him.

Edward sighed. "So do I, Jacob."

They pulled up outside the house and without anymore questions, the pair of them ran towards the front door and Jacob knocked the door as hard as he could without breaking it, three echoing times.

* * *

**George**

_Our annoyance was subsided by three demanding knocks on the front door._

Karis and I quickly glanced at each other and the door, another loud three knocks echoed around the house.

"Do you think we should answer it?" I whispered to Karis.

She nodded. "But come with me." She replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. I held on tight as we walked closer.

"If anyone tries to attack us, all we have to do is flick our fingers and blow them away!" She reassured herself.

She closed her eyes while she took a deep breath in and opened them again when she took a long breath out, opening the door.

On the other side of the door was someone we had both been waiting to see for a long time.

Our mother.

* * *

"I can't believe I finally meet the two girls who really should be involved in my life!" She was sitting on the sofa, her hands clapped together in excitement.

"It's going to be a bumpy road though, Miss." Karis replied, her tone of voice was very blunt. I quickly glanced at her with a confused expression. "Tea? Coffee?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"Tea please, George. Cream and one sugar." She smiled at me and then turned to Karis. "Oh and please, don't call me 'Miss', call me Mu... Bella."

I walked out into the kitchen and Karis scurried out after me.

"How dare she come floundering in after 16 years and pretend that nothing has happened! She still hasn't given us a reason why she gave us up! I hope she doesn't expect my forgiveness because she's not gonna get it. And I hope you don't expect me to forgive her anytime soon, either." She hissed.

It shocked me how angry she was. I knew I wasn't exactly happy about Bella disappearing for so long but she's returned to come and see us.

"We should give her a chance. Maybe she does have good reasons?" I replied, stirring the tea and carrying it back through to the sitting room. I put it on the coffee table in front of Bella and sat back down. Again, Karis came in after me sitting the opposite side of the room.

* * *

**Karis**

I wasn't sure whether I was shocked or annoyed at how calm George was about the whole situation involving Bella. She just suggested we packed our things and came home to her, 'where we belong'.

What makes her think she has the right to tell us she is 'taking us home'.

"Uh Bella, this is my home." I protested.

"I want to keep you two safe." Bella said, her voice was very stern.

My Dad came in from outside, "you'll keep my girl... the girls safe?" He asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"They'll be kept as far away from the Vortex as I can keep them." She said.

"I'm sorry girls, but you're going." He spoke firmly, turning to look at me.

"That's fine with me." George smiled at the same time I screeched, "WHAT?". Silence filled the room.

"Dad," I started in a calmer tone, "I am not leaving you. I want fight this battle, take down those stinkin' wizards trying to destroy my -"

"You will not be able to destroy them, Karis." Bella interrupted.

"What's it to you?" I snapped. "You weren't in my life for 16 years, I don't care what you think."

"Karis, stop it. Please." George's voice was a whisper, begging.

"I am your father and I am telling you that you are going with her, Karis. I called her over to help keep you safe and that's what she's trying to do!"

"But Dad-" I began. I could fight against Bella, she was nothing to me. But never could I fight against my Dad.

"You. Are. Going." He ended the argument. "Now get a bag packed, the pair of you. Karis, lend some of your clothes to George."

* * *

I could feel the tension in the car as Bella drove us out of Forks. I could feel myself shaking with anger, I wanted to fight in this battle. Fight to keep the people I loved safe.

I felt a hand rest upon mine and I looked up at George. She gave me a reassuring smile. I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder. The car began to slow down to a stop.

I looked around and it was dark. "Why have you taken us to a lay by?" George asked.

"I'm keeping you safe. Will you get out the car?" Bella replied. George stepped out of the car first. I followed behind her, staying as near as I could. Behind us was a slight rustling of leaves and suddenly I felt a firm grip around my neck.

"Well done, Bella." A man infront of us spoke. He was a tall figure with bone white hair and deep blue eyes. He looked old like a pensionar but yet he still looked fit and healthy. The clothes he was wearing were spooky - a deep blue robe that reached the floor over the top of a tight black tshirt that was showing he was once a very toned man. His shoes stuck out like penguin feet, curling at the toes and his trousers were touching the ground. Next to him stood a wary looking man, taller than he was but with mousy brown hair and a muddy colour for eyes. He also looked a lot younger than the other man - his forehead creased with emotion. He stood at the side with his hands in the pockets of his denim dungerees and a pair of wellington boots. This guy was larger than the first - he was more toned and also had slight puppy fat.

Surrounding the cars were many different people all dressed up in black. The age range was incredible - there were people who looked younger than me to people who looked older than Mister White-Haired Magic Man.

"Nice to see you again Marshall and Igor." Bella nodded before running off towards the car surrounded by lots of people.

"Take the twins and lock them away." Marshall snorted.

I felt a sharp prick in the side of my neck and before I knew it, my world turned black.

**A/N: Leave your reviewssssssss!**


	10. BOTMC1 The Volturi meets The Vortex

**Hiya! Sorry about the long wait for an update! I have been up to so much!  
Revision, preparing for exams, school, planning trips, starting up new fan fictions and being away!  
Speaking of new fan fictions - Check out my Maximum Ride fan fiction if you are an MR fan ;D  
A couple more Twilight based fan fictions will be up soon,  
The ending of 'Spell Bound' will be soon, too! I have the ending (:  
Well, here goes the next chapter ;D**

_Chapter Ten_

_Battle of the Mythical Creatures_

_The Volturi meets The Vortex_

**Previously**

_The next thing I felt was a sharp prick in the side of my neck... Before I knew it, the world went black._

**Location Unknown**

**George**

My head moved around freely like I had no way of gaining control and keeping it stabilised. I was even struggling to open one eye.

"Hello?" A weak voice spoke - that weak voice being me.

"I am so glad you're alive!" A paniced voice answered.

I lifted my hands to wipe the sleep from my eyes. "Karis? Is that you?"

I let my eyes focus on my surroundings.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

Nothing exciting caught my eye - it looked like a jail cell. The walls were murky blue tiles and on the wall was a window with black bars surrounding it. I looked over at Karis and noticed her feet were shackled and a thick chain led to the tiled walls. I looked down at my foot with little hope that I was not shackled, but I was.

Anger began to rise in my body.

"Where the hell are we?!" I snapped.

"I... I don't know." Karis was stuttering, her bottom lip was shivering.

"Hey, hey! Karis, stay calm. We can get out, we're wizards right?" I tried to stay calm myself.

"I have already tried. The chain has an electric current running through it that can pick up when we have used magic and shock us. It's excruciatingly painful." She moved the bar up her leg the slightest bit and I could see a burn mark around her ankle.

I clenched my fists together.

"What the **fuck **do they think they're playing at?!" I screamed. I seemed to have caught the attention of an Asain man across the way of our cell, almost like he was guarding us.

"You better not be the asshole giving out the electricutions or I will kill you." I hissed at him.

To make the situation even worse, he laughed in my face.

"I would like to see you try when you can't use magic." His chinese accent was strong and I watched as he pressed a button sending a seering pain through my leg. I screeched.

"Stop!" Karis cried. "Stop, please!"

Then the pain was suddenly cut off. I let out a slight yelp, I wasn't going to be defeated.

* * *

"Edward, the Volturi have just arrived. Are you with the girls?" Carlisle spoke down the phone. Edward tried to keep his voice in one piece not knowing whether it would come out in a cry or anger.

"We didn't get to them in time." He kept his voice blunt, almost dead. Jacob was next to him in the car staring into space. Edward was looking into his thoughts.

_What if their dead? What if George is dead? What if we all die? I'm scared... I am so scared._

Edward looked in his direction sympathetically.

"Get back here as soon as you can." Carlisle said and the phone went dead. Edward started up the car and sped in the direction of the Baseball field.

Within minutes they had arrived back and there were so many vampires and werewolves waiting to face their doom. Some of them, Edward remembered.

Aro.  
Caius.  
Marcus.  
Jane.  
Them four seemed to be determined to stay at the front.  
Benjamin.  
James.  
Eleazar.  
Zafrina.

And so many more vampires that he recognised, some of them he probably would never get to see again.

Just then, many heads raised towards the trees and floating towards the gathering was a large group of powerful wizards.

The casual walk from the wizards made a terrifying impact on both the vampires and werewolves as the stood to face what was most likely death. They came to a halt right infront of the Volturi.

"I recognise your face Aro." Marshall glared at Aro, leaving questions in Aro's mind.

"How do you know me?" Aro replied, his old voice sounded frightened.

"I know of all of you Volturi members. Hundreds of years back, all of you killed most of the wizards and left a few of them standing. The once left standing happened to be our ancestors. We're finishing off their business." Marshall hissed. He clenched his hands and everyone watched as Aro crumbled to the floor and melted into dust.

"Who's next?" Marshall held his hands out towards the gathering, his face full of anger.

**Welcome to the beginning of the war! The only way you will know who survives is if you leave your reviews! George and Karis are locked away and need freedom, can your reviews free them? Click the healthy, green button. :)**


	11. BOTMC2 Powerful

**Sorry I'm taking so long to updat guys, I have so much time taken up at the moment that I just haven't found any free time to do this! Just be patient though, please and I will put new chapters up as quick as I can!**

_Chapter Eleven  
of the Mythical Creatures  
Powerful  
_

**Previously**

_Marshall hissed. He clenched his hands and everyone watched as Aro crumbled to the floor and melted in dust._

**Location Unknown**

**Karis**

I watched George shiver in the corner of the cell, her knees tucked up to her chest. Her bare feet were black and dirty and I could see the flesh of her ankle hanging underneath the metal shackels, given from the electric shocks she was constantly getting. I cried some more. I couldn't help it, the tears came flooding out. I always was soft, always felt scared in the smallest situations. Right now this situation wasn't small. I tucked my head into my knees and carried on crying silently into them. I heard another few electric shocks being given to George and her yelp almost silently at the pain.

"Stop!" I screamed. That brought on a new round of electric currents soaring up my leg. I flinched but restrained the noise trying to leave my throat.

"Don't you dare start on her. Carry on me but if you start on her, when we are out of her I will torture and **kill **you." George hissed.

"That's more for the both of you." The chinese man sitting at the control machine laughed and flicked a few buttons, triggering more currents. We both simultaneously screeched.

"My bone! You can see my bone!" George screamed. I almost through up at the sudden, newest stench of George's burning flesh.

"You. Little. **CUNT!**" She carried on screaming and suddenly a flash flew from George's hands and the Asain man flew back, knocking himself out on the wall.

"Woah, woah, woah!" A voice came from behind the door, a tall and built figure walked around the door holding his hands up in a defensive position. He was Igor. The man who backed up Marshall when our **'mother'** handed us over to this death cell. He was still wearing the dungerees and his face shone with sweat.

"What are you doing here?" George hissed her hands ready to attack.

"I've come to get you out." He spoke calmly.

"How... How do we know that?" I stuttered.

He pulled out a bunch of steel keys out of his pocket and chucked them into my hands.

"Get yourselves out."

I unclocked my shackle first and then went over and unlocked George's. She yelped as the metal skimmed over her raw skin.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She stayed sitting, unable to move and I unlocked the main door to the cell.

"Hey. We need something for Georges leg." I said.

Igor chucked a bandage and antiseptic wipes into my hands and I threw them in George's direction.

"Hurry." Igor said. "We need to get to La Push."

"We're going to La Push?" George looked up from her bandaged leg.

"Unless you want your friends to die."

George stood up, stumbling on her leg a little.

"Lets go, Karis." She demanded.

* * *

"Who's next?" Marshall held his hands out towards the gathering.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Get in a line!" He screamed.

"You!" He directed at Jacob in wolf form. "You can be first."

The surrounding wolves howled at the thought of watching a fellow wolf pack member be tortured and killed right before their eyes.

On both hands, Marshall snapped his fingers sending Jacob flying towards a tree and the impact caused something in him to crack and yelp in pain. The wolves growled and simultaneously charged towards Marshall and his large group of followers. Hand movements coming from him and his followers sent the rest of the wolves crashing into the surrounding rocks and them too howled in pain.

"Jacob!" A girl screeched from behind the group of wizards. George charged through limping on damaged leg towards Jacob and fell to her knees, stroking his fur.

"Igor?" Marshall turned around to face his brother. "You brought them here?"

"Why should these two powerful wizards be kept behind bars so they do not fight against us? I am on their side in this situation Marshall. What happened in the past between wizards and the werewolves and vampires isn't anything to do with us. This is your own war and I have decided to fight against you." Igor held his head high.

"My own brother turning against me!" Marshall hissed. "You will realise what a mistake you have just made real soon Igor, we are too powerful to be defeated!"

"Oh yeah?" George stood up from crouching over Jacobs wolf body. We will see about that!" She spat and arced her hands sending lightning from her hands and sending the front row of wizards a few feet back.

* * *

**Baseball Field**

**Karis**

During the commotion between the two brothers, I had not once removed my eyes from the small purple flame still burning like incense - the scent being burning vampire. I felt two cold arms wrap around my waste.

"Move away from the flame." Edwards voice whispered into my ear.

"I... I'm sorry." I stuttered, shaking in fear. He soothingly kissed the top of my head.

"You have no need to be sorry Karis, I do. I was steroetypical and I shouldn't have been. I love you Karis and I hope that if we survive this war, me and you can stay together." He sounded like he was begging for forgiveness.

"You only did what you thought was right. I love you t..." I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I screamed in pain. I turned my head to look behind me and saw an arrow of ice implanted deep into the flesh. I started to feel woozy and I couldn't help but projectile vomit on the floor.

"That is my **DAUGHTER**!" A voice from the wizards yelled. I looked in the direction of the group and noticed a blonde haired man with an angry baby face walk towards me.

"Karis?" He rushed. "Karis, are you okay? They told me they wouldn't hurt either of you." His voice was shaking.

George walked towards us.

"Hello again Edward, I hope this time we will get on fine." She smiled then she turned towards the man comforting me. "Why are you fighting with them then, Dad? We are your family."

"I was promised you wouldn't be involved. I can't fight against you now!" He tried to smile but his eyes were burning into George's eyes for forgiveness.

"Fight on our side, Dad." I wheezed, my chest tightening and I started to feel myself slipping in and out of conciousness. I felt my fathers eyes turn to me and beg for forgiveness, so with the last energy I felt I had, I flashed him a reassuring smile.

Then once again, the world around me went black.

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! :D**


	12. BOTMC3 The Finale

**I have a lot of exams coming up so I am really sorry if I leave huge time gaps between posting chapters. Although, the good news is my exams are over by the end of June! And this story is coming to an so read and leave your reviews! :D**

_Chapter Twelve  
Battle of the Mythical Creatures_

_The Finale _

**Previously**

_"Why are you fighting with them, Dad? We are your family."_

**Baseball Field**

**George**

Karis was lying lifeless on the grass around us. I felt tears stream down my face and anger rise through my body.

"Nooooooooooooo!" I howled, holding onto her hand. "She can't be dead, she can't!"

I felt Edward fall to his knees behind me, a cold hand resting on my shoulder and his other cupping Karis' face. I watched him squeeze his face in sadness and saw that no tears could be shed. Everyone around us was silent and I could feel the eyes boaring into the back of me.

"Edward..." I whispered. "What do we do?" I wiped the tears from my eyes with the palm of my hands then smeared the back across my nose to clean away the runs.

"We leave her here, peacefully... And fight to avenge her!" He was gone with the speed of light and he kicked Marshall in the back causing him to face plant the floor. As I stared towards Edward kneeling on Marshalls back, I felt a soft nuzzle nudge the side of my face. I turned to see Jacob's wolfy eyes sympathetically looking at me, full of their own tears.

I sighed. "I know Jake. I love you." I kissed the top of his fur and stood up to face my enemies. Mike... or my Dad, stood up with me and shockingly so did Igor. I was then surrounded by wolves and the vampire clan, Edward moved back to the side with his family and we were all ready for a war.

Marshall stood up shakily and shook himself down.

"I'll make mince meat of you!" He yelled at Edward and arched his hands using his powers although Edward dodged his death easily. Sparks and streamers were flying all over the place and soon everybody was moving around, dodging their own fate and trying to attack back. The wolves charged towards seperate groups of wizards, and the vampires charged the other side. Soon it left myself, Igor and my Dad watching the war around facing only Marshall and my mother, Bella.

"You have betrayed us. All three of you. I am warning you now," Marshall's tone was fierce, "I am not afraid to kill any of you."

"Nor am I." Bella agreed. I could feel my mouth drop in shock and I saw that my Dad's had too. "Losing a husband, and a child I gave up years ago is nothing compared to the royality I will be given for capturing you two and working to destroy you."

"Destroy?" I spat. "Why 'destroy'?" I made quotation marks with my fingers. I saw Bella's eyes widen as she realised she had said the wrong thing. Marshall's face dropped too, an annoyed expression took over.

"What you do not know young George," Igor started, "is that Karis and yourself are the most powerful wizards ever, more powerful than two are the beginning of our the new magical race and you will go down in history, so fight for it."

"You mean, I will go down in history." I whispered to myself in sadness. My thoughts were distracted by a few yipes and moans coming from the attack around us.

"I will fight for it." I stood my ground, cupped my hands and sent flames of fire towards Marshall and Bella. My mother prevented it by retracting water which formed to ice and froze my foot.

"Oh, shit." I cursed. Soon Igor and my father were fighting and my eyes were trying to follow everyone. I was at a stand still while everyone around me was fighting to save themselves, their families and avenge Karis. My mind was all over the place and soon everyone became blurred images, sounds were slow motion and my breathing was getting heavier and it felt like I was hyperventilating. I stumbled forwards and everyone parted like the red sea until I came face to face with Marshall. The atmosphere around me fell silent and I felt all eyes staring at the pair of us.

I took a deep breathe in and began to speak.

"That is my sister you killed." I hissed.

"Oh dear," sarcasm flowing in Marshall's voice, "she shouldn't have got in the way."

I felt anger boil inside of me and I raised my hands to his face.

"I will kill you." I threatened.

Marshall laughed in my face. I could feel the spit stick to my already moist cheeks. "You can't kill me!" He shrieked in my face and flicking his fingers, sent me metres back crashing onto the ground. I clenched my teeth preventing myself from the tears flowing. I heard footsteps draw nearer and a foot press down on my stomach.

"You have a nerve to stand up to me, young lady. It is a shame though how I could easily kill you and you could join your beloved sister in hell. Do you want that?"

I clenched my hands in anger and the vampires and werewolves around me looked helpless, apologies already filling there eyes.

"Not yet I don't." I gasped for breathe and as I unclenched my fists flames grew tall and engulfed Marshall. I scrambled to my feet and stood back watching the flame die out slowly leaving ash scattered on the floor.

The atmosphere around me grew silent, even breathing couldn't be heard. Suddenly cheers erupted from no where and spaces were scattered in the crowds where the wizards fled.

"And where did you learn that?" Igor's voice boomed.

"I don't know." I was gob smacked. "Can we get Karis to a hospital?"

I couldn't believe. I had killed Marshall and won the war against us mythical creatures.

**Please Review? Got only a couple more chapters to come up! Also, sorry if there are any typos.**


	13. Healing

**The end is drawing near. It's gonna be such a shame to say bye to this story but if you check out my poll, vote for a sequel!**

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Healing_

**Previously**

_I had killed Marshall and won the war against us mythical creatures._

**Hospital**

**George**

I held onto Karis' hand whilst she was attached to a life support machine, begging for her to survive. The hospital had said that her heart had stopped beating for seconds but re started again and she has been in a coma for almost four days. My eyes set on a crack in the wall and my thoughts flew to the war a few days ago. I wondered why all of the other wizards fled once I had killed Marshall, why didn't they stay to avenge his death like I did my sisters? I don't think I will ever understand why. Igor had left yesterday after Karis' results came back. He left us with a cell number and told us to contact him whenever. Edward visited daily but for Jacob, I hadn't seen him for the four days I stayed on this ward.

"Whenever I come here George, you have never moved." Edwards voice disturbed my train of thought.

"I just want her to wake up." I whispered, my eyes focusing on Karis' grey face. I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder.

"Have you heard from Jake recentley?" I looked up at Edward, my eyes full of need. The person I really needed here with his hand on my shoulder was Jacob but he seemed to have disappeared and lost any source of contact and every night as I sat here explaining my day to Karis, I would cry 'why?'

I saw Edward close his eyes and shake his head and I felt my own head drop.

"I am sorry." His voice was full of sympathy.

"It isn't your fault. I just wish he was here." My voice broke on the last word.

I heard some more footsteps enter the ward and I looked up to see Dad and Mr Timm, Karis' adoptive father, with handfuls of food and hot drinks.

"I will be back later." Edward smiled as he passed Dad and Mr Timm on the way out.

"George, come home with me tonight. Bathe, have a decent meal and a good nights sleep - you aren't looking your best right now." Mr Timms smiled.

"I don't wanna leave her." I protested in a weak voice.

My Dad argued, "George, you will be the first to know if anything happens. She will never be left alone at all. I will stay with her tonight. But darling, you need a good nights sleep and a proper home for one night at least. Please, just do it tonight."

I looked between my dad and Mr Timms and I sighed in defeat.

"Just for tonight." I confirmed. I stood up, leant on Karis kissing her forehead, let go of her hand and I walked out after Mr Timms.

**Hospital**

**Karis**

I felt that I had just awoken from a very good nights sleep, although I knew I was comatised for four days. Every word that was spoken around me, every tear that I felt on my skin was now a memory and was real.

_"Igor; why did everyone flee when I killed Marshall?" George whispered to Igor._

_"Remember what I said about you and Karis being the most powerful of our kind? They fled because their powerful leader had been destroyed and they are too scared of death. They are frightened of you taking over because of what the pair of you are capable of and what you are unknown too. Brave George, I must return to the Vortex as your slave." Igor explained._

_"As our slave? You have got to be joking Igor! With Karis in this condition right now and us being so young, wanting our own lives, I don't think either of us can take on such a life changing opportunity. You take it. You lead the Vortex." George's tone was almost a demand._

_"You are a good lass, George. Look after Karis well, I know you need her." The sound of a friendly kiss echoed around the ward. "I will see you around and if you ever need me, I am just a phone call away."_

I recalled the nights George cried over the hurt Jacob had impacted on her.

_"Jeez Karis. I need you here. I wish you understood how hurt and empty I feel right now. My best friend, my twin sister is connected to a life support machine and the one I am in love with has disappeared, not saying a word to me. I need him here, too. I thought that he might realise that the only person who can hold me tight and tell me 'everything is going to be fine' is him."_

_"Karis, I still haven't heard from him."_

There was one long night where she said not a word and I could only feel her tears on my arms.

The amount of visits I received in recovery were immense; I received presents, cards, flowers and chocolates. The one person I never got to breathe a word too, the one I really wanted too speak to was George. But the chance came when everyone had went home for the night, there she stood in the door way of my room.

"Where have you been?" She laughed.

"Long naps are good every once in a while." I grinned.

"You could have woke up the following morning and greet me. I was scared stiff Karis, I thought you were dead or going to die!" Her tone was suddenly serious.

"You told me many times these past nights. Heard from Jake?" I looked as her eyes filled with tears. I tried to bear a smile but I could still see the hurt as she blinked back the tears. She shook her head, keeping her eyes closed.

"Hug me." I spread my arms slowly, afraid of hurting myself.

"Karis." She sighed. "I'm leaving."

**Aha! Only one more chapter, so I expect reviews ;)**


	14. Farewell

**How heart broken are you? The story is over! This is the last chapter people, and tell me whether I should do a sequal and I will start in a few months - after I complete my exams and have my lovely holiday!**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Farewell_

**Previously**

_"Karis. I'm leaving."_

**Hospital**

**George**

Karis pushed herself off of me and glared into my eyes.

"You're what?" She gasped.

I looked down at our hands. "I can't stay here anymore Karis. This place; it's keeping too many bad memories so I'm going back with Dad to Phoenix tomorrow night. I will stay in contact, we have about 15 years too still catch up on."

I tried to crack a smile but it just wasn't reaching my eyes. Through my tear filled eyes, I could see Karis' tears glistening from the moons light on her flushed cheeks.

"You don't know how sorry I am." I spoke through a thick voice, "And nothing can change my mind now. I'm gonna miss you so much, I really am. I killed Marshall, you know."

"You're leaving because you killed him? Don't go George, please don't. I need you. You told me you needed me. We're two halves and now we're finally complete! You're my sister and I've missed years of being your sister and now I'm gonna miss more? Please George - I'm begging you."

The tears spilled and I couldn't stand being around any longer. I kissed her cheek and ran out of the room straight into Edward.

"She is crushed, you know? I can see how she really feels."

I tried to speak through my tears but they seemed to take over my voice, "See into my head Edward, I'm not crushed or devistated? I'm leaving my twin sister. But I can't stand to be around this area any more - there are too many bad memories." I tried so hard defending my case.

"I heard you tell Karis. Head home George, I can see nothing is going to change your mind. I will get Karis out too see you off tomorrow." Edward leant down and kissed me on the forehead, "at least we end on a good note!" He laughed.

I tried to smile. "Keep faithful to my sister or I'll hunt you down, vampire."

"You know I will keep faithful to her! See you tomorrow, George."

I watched as he turned into the ward and I walked out of the hospital doors.

"Hello." A soft, husky voice greeted me from behind. I slowly turned around, dreading what was coming next. I looked up into the eyes of a russet skinned boy who I had been pining after for days. I said nothing and took a step away, eyes still fixed in his.

"George?" His tone of voice whispering, like he too was scared. "George, I'm sorry."

I was afraid that if I spoke the tears would freely flow - I was right. "Where have you been? I needed you this week while my sister lay there and I questioned every day whether she would live or die. I couldn't get hold of you and you never even attempted to get hold of me, or even your best friend! You've truly hurt me Jacob. You never even said goodbye." And it surprised me how I could speak a whole paragraph through a thick voice, spitting away the tears as the rolled onto my lips.

"I'm not gonna make excuses George because I don't have a reason behind the way I acted. I just hope you accept my apology before you leave tomorrow." He took his eyes from my gaze and bowed his head. A little yelp of pain left my mouth and he raised his head to me again.

We looked into each others eyes for a second before I could feel his strong arms wrapped around me and my petite body comfortable with the closeness after such painful betrayel.

"I want to know why; I wish you could tell me." I whispered into his chest.

"I haven't got a reason." I felt his warm breathe on my head, "I was so stupid."

"I'm still going, Jake. I love you. I love you so much. But I can't be with you, i'm too hurt. And I killed somebody here - I need to start fresh." I let go of Jacob and tip-toed to kiss his lips. We panted against each other and the tears streamed again and what felt like seconds, we pulled apart.

"Come and say goodbye to me tomorrow, if you want." And it was the last thing I said to him.

The time had come.

I stood facing the people I cared about, hurt drawn on their faces. My sister resting her head on Edward's chest, my mother being the one I grew up with stood next too Aurora, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Jared came with them too see me off but I saw Jacob no where - which was expected.

As the ignition started, I knew it was my cue to say my final goodbyes.

I had Jared, Aurora and my mom came over and embraced me first, each one leaving a kiss full of tears on my cheek. Edward and Karis came to me after wards and she took my hands.

"I love you. Take good care, please." She said.

"You're the one who should take care. I will definitely keep in contact with the pair of you." I snivelled.

Edward leant down and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye." He spoke in a quiet tone.

Karis embraced me last and for the longest; I didn't want too let go.

"Come on, George! We'll be late for our flight!" My father, Mike, called from the car.

"Goodbye." I cried as I stepped into the car and waved goodbye to the memories.

_**From the bushes, Jacob watched as George stepped into her car waving goodbye. His feelings were all mixed up and as he too walked away from the emotional farewell, he was blinking back the tears.**_

_**From the other side of the street, three figures were watching the farewell scene as well planning their next attack.**_

**- AH! I am finished! Please leave your reviews and vote for a sequel!**


End file.
